Pookie
Pookie is Frank's and PolitikZ's Kokujin friend who succumbed to stage five of bad internet rapping. He is also a meth enthusiast and weeaboo. He also makes an appearance, though unnamed, in the book Francis of the Filth. Biography Frank first met Pookie in "WORST FILM EVER" when Chin-Chin found him along with Brock Lee in the parking lot of the United Realms and hired them as Frank's henchmen in a quest to find a cure for Dade in Realm 3009. However, his identity was never revealed as Frank's henchman and he kept covering his face during the whole video. Frank then joins Pookie when he joined a crack distribution ring with E.T. When the gang was thrust into a civil war, he joined E.T. in his coup and attacked Brock Lee, who swiftly defeated him. However, when E.T. overdosed on cocaine, he decided it would be in his best interests to leave the gang lifestyle behind. However, he still exchanged pleasantries with Frank afterwards. Later, Frank went to visit Pookie, who was looking over his mixtapes when Frank walked into his apartment. He shoved the CDs into his jacket and told Frank "Not to worry about" what he was holding. Whilst trying to convince Frank that he wasn't doing anything, CDs, along with multiple cassettes, fell out of his jacket. Both men began sobbing, with Pookie asking Frank for forgiveness. Frank, realizing that Pookie was already at stage five, decided that the best course of action would be to put him down. He pulled out a gun and shot Pookie multiple times, mortally wounding him. Frank, having been mentally scarred after having to shoot his friend, decided to search for a cure for the brutal disease which had overtaken Pookie so no others would have to suffer. However, Pookie resumed contact with Frank after recovering. The two's friendship quickly healed, and they began hunting Anime together in Realm 69 to amend their companionship. On the 25th of February, 2015, while fighting their way out of a building in Anime City, Frank was cornered by Anime-spawns. With his gun out of reach, Frank yelled for Pookie to kill off the Anime-spawns, but Pookie couldn't bring himself to do it, exclaiming that Anime was his life. Frank miraculously escaped the Anime and grabbed his gun, shooting Pookie in the chest before he could align himself with the enemy. After mourning over the loss of his friend once again, Frank left his friend bleeding on the rooftop. Chin-Chin later spawned and claimed that Pookie's death costed a lot of chromosomes, as he claims that Pookie is the other henchman that he lends to Frank. After months of recovery time, Pookie, on the 6th of May, 2015, participated in the infamous Crawfish Olympics alongside Brock Lee, and others. This is the only episode where Pookie was hostile to Frank, however, this may be attributed to the fact that it was Kamikaze Failure Frank, who may actually not have connections with Frank. Pookie has won 4 races and has lost 3. Pookie would later join Frank and Pink Guy on a journey to Monoxide 12, where Chin-Chin's haunt was located. Somehow, as Monoxide 12 was full of noxious gases, and Frank and Pink Guy were wearing respirators, Pookie was able to breathe without one, possibly due to the drugs that he possibly consumed. After Frank delivered some sacrifices to Chin-Chin, the Dark Lord double-crossed Frank and demanded that Pink Guy stayed within his control. Frank begged for Chin-Chin to take Pookie instead, but his struggle was in vain. Chin-Chin took Pink Guy away and banished Frank to the Rice Fields, leaving Pookie all alone by himself. It is unknown if he died from the noxious gases, as the effects of the drugs that he consumed were decreasing over time. Abilities Mixtape Making Pookie, like many of the other terrible internet rappers before him, is adept at creating mixtapes; a hellish device that contains horrible audible abominations. His mixtapes appear to come in multiple forms, some being cassettes, while others are CDs. Firearm Adept Pookie is an extremely good shot with a pistol(A Smith & Wesson M&P to be more exact), being as skilled, if not more, than Filthy Frank himself. Reanimation Even though being killed in BAD INTERNET RAPPERS, Pookie seems to have some sort of ability to re-animate himself since he appeared in CHIN CHIN SACRIFICE 2015 and then later in ILLEGAL CRAWFISH RACING OLYMPICS. Retardation This might not be an ability, but Pookie seems to fuck up all the chances Frank has given him. First, reaching level 5 of the BIR (Bad Internet Rapper) syndrome, and then being a weeaboo and failing to save Frank from the Animes. Kokujinity Being a Kokujin grants this nigga some dope ass abilities, like being allowed to say the "n" word and not be called racist, or that he can actually jump properly. Major Battles * Frank vs. Pookie (Outcome: Lost) * Frank, Brock Lee and Pookie vs. Dr. Sack (Outcome: Lost) * Frank and Pookie vs. Animespawns (Outcome: Interrupted by Pookie's Weeabooism) * Frank vs. Pookie (Outcome: Lost) * Frank, E.T. and Pookie vs. Brock Lee (Outcome: Unknown) Trivia * It is possible that Pookie is, in fact, immortal, as he was seen killed possibly four times: the first time being killed by Frank because he makes terrible mixtapes; the second also being killed by Frank because he was a weeaboo; the third time being left to rot in Monoxide 12's noxious gases; the fourth time possibly being killed by Brock Lee trying to hold him from killing E.T. * It is unknown if Pookie is born or has a home in Realm 9.12 (Virgin Realm), as he was revealed to be a weeaboo in "ANIME HUNTER - CHIN CHIN ARRIVES". * Pookie has his own YouTube channel, where he makes terrible content, as seen here. Gallery Pookie Bad Internet Rappers 1.png Pookie Bad Internet Rappers 2.png Pookie Bad Internet Rappers 3.png Pookie Bad Internet Rappers 4.png Pookie Bad Internet Rappers 5.png Category:Characters Category:Kokujin Category:Frank's Friends Category:Musicians Category:Weeaboos Category:Crawfish Racers Category:Human Category:Deceased multiple times Category:Channels Category:Results of a disease